Pure-blood
Pure-blood is the term for wizard families who claim to have no Muggles or Muggle-borns in their family tree; however, when traced back far enough, nearly every family tree had some non-magical ancestors. Most wizards and witches consider an individual to be a pure-blood if his or her parents and grandparents were not Muggles or Muggle-born. By 1995, the number of pure-blood families were declining. Most pure-blood families were related by then in an effort, by some, to retain their status by marrying only other pure-blood families, but it had eventually led to inbreeding. While some families, such as the Malfoys, had allowed for marrying half-bloods, others such as Gaunts, Lestranges, and Blacks, required their family to only marry pure-blood individuals, or those with no Muggle or Muggle-born ancestors. This refusal of marrying Muggles or Muggle-borns had led to difficulty in propagating their families. Overview "The pure-blood families are all interrrelated. If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods, your choice is very limited; there are hardly any of us left." — Sirius Black's overview on blood purity. Pure-blood individuals are people who have no Muggles or Muggle-borns as parents or grandparents. Traditionalist pure-bloods like to keep the generations "pure" by breeding with other pure-bloods and are generally the ones who use the term 'Mudblood', a term considered derogatory by the wizarding world. Families of pure-blood status are often avoiding marrying their heirs of to Muggle-borns and Half-bloods, believing that the next generation could lose their capability to perform magic. Mudblood means Muggle-born, suggesting they have dirty blood and this have no right to be a witch/wizard. Pure-bloods who do not share these prejudices are considered "blood traitors" by the ones that do. In the 1930s, a wizard, commonly believed to be Cantankerus Nott, published a Pure-Blood Directory featuring the twenty-eight families he believed to be pure-blooded, though many objected to this designation. Maintaining "purity" "So-called pure-blood families maintain their alleged purity by disowning, banishing, or lying about Muggles or Muggle-borns on their family trees. Then they attempt to foist their hypocrisy upon the rest of us by asking us to ban works dealing with the truths they deny. There is not a witch or wizard in existance whose blood has not been mingled with that of Muggles." — Pure-blood wizards are not so pure. Some pure-blood families can trace their pure-blood status through many generations of magical ancestors and deny ever having any Muggles within the family, such as the House of Black, the motto of which is "Toujuors pur", meaning "Always (or Still) Pure". However, the truth is that if they ever did exist in the past, true pure-blood wizards and witches do not exist today. They merely erase Squibs, Muggle-borns, and Muggles from their family tree. Half-bloods who consider blood purity very important may also hide their Muggle ancestry, clinging to the magical heritage they do have. Many Death Eaters are believed to have done this, and their leader himself took on the name Lord Voldemort out of a desire to not keep the name of his "filthy Muggle father". It is likely that Voldemort told his followers he was a pure-blood, or that most of the Death Eaters knew better than to question Riddle's blood status, given the reaction of Bellatrix Lestrange to Harry's accusation that he was in fact a half-blood. Many pure-blood families, such as the Blacks and Gaunts, practice marrying cousins in order to maintain their pure-blood status, and disown any members who marry someone who is not a pure-blood. This practice has been known to cause problems as families often become inbred because of this; for example, the Gaunts showed signs of violet tendencies, mental instability, and being enfeebled. The number of pure-bloods have diminished over time because of said inbreeding. Attitude Some pure-bloods regard themselves as superior to those witches and wizards who are born to Muggles and half-bloods. They believe that Muggles are little more than animals and that Muggle-borns, whom they derisively call 'Mudbloods', are second-class citizens, inferior and unworthy of being allowed to practice magic. Many also discriminate against half-breeds, giants, werewolves and magical creatures. Salazar Slytherin believed that only pure-bloods should be allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and educated in magic; this was cause of this confilict with the other Founders and his leaving the school. However, he left behind the Chamber of Secrets in the hope that one day his heir would open the Chamber and release the basilisk within to target Muggle-born students. Tom Riddle was this heir, and the basilisk petrified several Muggle-born students in 1943 and the 1992-1993 school year and managed to kill one student, Myrtle Warren, in 1943. Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort, continued his persecution of those who were not pure-bloods (ironically being a half-blood himself) with his followers, the Death Eaters. They strove to place pure-bloods in control of the wizarding world and to rid it of Muggle-borns. When Voldemort succeeded in taking over the Ministry of Magic during the height of the Second Wizarding War, his followers created the Muggle-born Registration Commissions in order to weed Muggle-borns out of the population and send them to Azkaban for allegedly stealing magic. Pure-bloods were also blatantly favored within the Ministry and, to a lesser extent, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although half-blood was sufficient to avoid prosecution. However, there are pure-bloods who do not have these beliefs, and instead treat all magical people and Muggles as equals. These pure-blood folk are often labelled "blood traitors" by the more fanatical pure-bloods. Known pure-blood families